


You're All I Need

by mvernet



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Canon-Fantasy, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Originally Written For LJ Sentinel Thursday Prompt Emergency room, Pre-Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: While Jim's at court, Blair observes Henri and Rafe.





	You're All I Need

Even the untimely onset of Daylight Savings couldn’t put a damper on this Monday morning. Blair held his backpack close as he exited the elevator and entered the bullpen at Major Crimes. It was a special day for Blair. A holiday of sorts of his own making. Hidden from view in his bag was a treasure he held dear. One that on this, his only selfish day of his year he would not share.

His persnickety Sentinel had actually turned all the clocks ahead late Sunday night, including the slumbering Guide’s, without telling him. Which was why Blair was early and was even able to stop by the Meglomart on his way to the station to pick up a few things and coffee for his cops of the day. Since Jim had to testify in court, Henri and Rafe had volunteered to let Blair observe them for the day to help out on his dissertation. The Detectives suspected that their department observer did little observing of anything other than Jim Ellison’s big truck and even bigger ego, and truly wanted him as a ride along for the day. 

Jim had groused and growled, not wanting Blair in the field without him. But the other MC partners were adamant about wanting their turn at Blair and even a little hurt by Jim’s lack of confidence in them. They called on Simon who rolled his eyes and made it clear that as long as Sandburg was out of his hair, he didn’t care if he spent the day observing the janitor change the air fresheners in the bathrooms.

Blair was the first one in, he wondered if the others had fell into the DST time warp that his Blessed Protector had saved him from. He placed his backpack on Jim’s desk and took out the camcorder he had borrowed from the Anthropology lab to hopefully capture some exciting action for his alternate dissertation on police societies. Henri and Rafe were thrilled he was going to to be filming them, unlike Jim, who nearly broke his camera. Of course, Henri and Rafe had nothing to hide and Jim most certainly did.

Blair put the camera aside and peered into his backpack. His treasure was safe in its sturdy little cellophane wrapped box. Blair cautiously looked around. He did a mental checklist. He was still fifteen minutes early. Jim was busy downtown this morning and Rhonda had accompanied Simon to the Mayor’s office for a meeting. Joel and Megan were meeting for breakfast before heading out to question a long list of potential witnesses on a domestic violence case. There should be several casualties due to the DST timebomb and at least a few people should be late. He was safe to indulge in his secret vice.

In the late winter, when skies were constantly grey and the ice age seemed to be making a reappearance, a small glimmer of hope appeared. The groundhog, and the Mardis Gras parade had nothing on this harbinger of spring. Blair reached into his backpack and opened the seal on his private piece of heaven. He glanced around as he struggled with his rustling prize. Finally he pulled out a brightly colored marshmallow confection. A first born treat the first of its kind found on the shelves this year. A marshmallow peep.

Blair sighed and moaned as the fresh sweetness hit his taste buds. There was nothing in the world like the first peep of the season and Blair always bought the first box he saw after a long winter’s absence. He made the mistake last year of opening his treasure in the loft. Jim had run downstairs in his boxers and demanded half the box. Blair grudgingly gave it to him, The marshmallow goodness soon had them groaning and moaning over the mouth bliss of the treat. They sounded like two love starved sailors to their own ears. It was pretty funny, and Jim and Blair had chuckled through their semi-erotic sugar rush. But Blair wasn’t in the mood to share with ‘mixed signals’ Ellison this year. 

Blair couldn’t help himself. He pulled apart two more peeps and shoved them in his mouth. Just as Henri and Rafe entered the room. Blair held out the coffee he had brought for the guys and swallowed hard.

Henri went right to the offered coffee like a moth to a flame. “Oh, Hairboy. Thanks. We didn’t have time to stop for coffee this morning. This guy was late picking me up.”

Rafe wasn’t so easily distracted. “What you got there, Blair? Did you get some munchkins? I love those double chocolate donut holes.”

Blair handed Rafe his coffee cup, shook his head took a long sip of his own coffee, silently enjoying the colored sugar melting in his mouth. He knew the coffee would wash away the telltale yellow sparkles from his lips.

Blair expertly set up a smoke screen and quickly zipped up his pack acting as if he just took out the camcorder. “Don’t tell me you personify the stereotype of a donut eating flatfoot, Rafe. I thought eggs Benedict with caviar and champagne was more your style.”

Henri put a friendly arm around Rafe. “My partner here needs sugar in the morning or he’s a grumpy bear all day. He’s usually a muffin man, but today he didn’t have time. I had to call him to wake him up. I knew there was a reason I shoulda just stayed over last night, babe. I heard the reminder on the late news. This DST catches at least one of us off guard every time it happens.”

Rafe chuckled around his coffee cup rim. “Then we both would have been late, H. Thanks for the coffee, kid, but I do need some breakfast this morning. Come on, my treat.”

Blair felt a little guilty not sharing his sugary treasures, but his mind was soon occupied by what he thought he heard. Were Rafe and Henri more than friends? Or did all partners act like Jim and Blair did, blurring the lines of friendship? Blair was intrigued.

Rafe and Henri took Blair to their favorite hangout. It was a retro-fifties silver bullet diner near the old section of town. Blair felt like he had stepped back in time as he slipped into the far side of a red vinyl covered booth while both partners took the side near the door. They sat so close together you couldn't fit a butter knife between them. Blair shook his head, the partners read one menu as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Of course Blair and Jim did this too, but that was because Jim had to read Blair’s menu to him, he was always leaving his glasses in the truck. He mentally shrugged, observing that it must be a partner thing. Blair eyed the mini jukebox on the table nestled among the glass salt and pepper shakers, sugar pourer and a vintage cream bottle filled with half and half.

Blair ordered another coffee, and even though Rafe insisted, he couldn’t eat. His sugar rush was just beginning and he tapped his fingers on the jukebox reading through the menu of golden oldies. The waitress who brought them coffee, obviously knew her regulars well, jotting down their usual orders in seconds flat. She reached over the table and flipped a switch on the jukebox giving her favorite cops free music with breakfast.

With a click followed by a moment of silence. The soulful sound of Tammi Terrell and Marvin Gaye brightened the morning. Rafe smiled at Henri’s song choice and Henri messed Rafe’s hair while singing to him the intro.

You're all I need to get by

Like the sweet morning dew, I took one look at you

And it was plain to see, you were my destiny

With arms open wide, I threw away my pride

I'll sacrifice for you, dedicate my life to you

I will go where you lead

Always there in time of need

And when I lose my will

You'll be there to push me up the hill

There's no, no looking back for us

We got love sure 'nough, that's enough

You're all, you're all I need to get by

Blair looked on in confusion as the partners laughed at some private joke. The words to the song held so much meaning. Especially between partners who had each others back day in and day out. Blair thought of Jim, how he led Jim through the labyrinth of his senses, pushing him if need be to push his limits. And how Jim reciprocated by giving Blair stability, purpose and a place to stand. A home and yes, even love.

“Blair, pay no attention to to Motown Brown here. He just loves his karaoke”.

Blair shook off his sugar induced introspection and tried to make some small talk. “I never pay attention to H. But I gotta say that suit you have on is grabbing my attention.”

“Like it? I got it on Amazon.”

Blair nodded his approval. “Oh, yeah? I bought books from them. I didn’t know Amazon had branched out.”

Brown snorted. “More like from the Amazon. Show him the lining.”

The beautiful light gray suit fit Rafe perfectly and highlighted his eye color. Blair knew online purchases could be risky. He wondered what could be wrong with it, until Rafe opened his jacket and showed Blair the silky lining.

Blair’s blue eyes opened wide. “Is that Pikachu? And lightning bolts?”

Brown lifted his coffee to his smiling lips. “Hey! We’re cops. Gives him incentive to catch ‘em all!” 

Blair laughed as Rafe sulked and buttoned his coat, adjusting the sleeves with aplomb. His partner continued his serenade with love peppered with a hint of sarcasm.

Like an eagle protects his nest, for you I'll do my best

Stand by you like a tree, dare anybody to try and move me

Darling in you I found strength where I was torn down

Don't know what's in store but together we can open any door

You're all, you're all I need

You're all I need

You're all I need to get by

~~~**~~~

Blair leaned on the front hood of the car that was now parked at the docks, amusing himself by tapeing the cops of the day. He had popped three more peeps into his mouth, crouching in the backseat of Rafe’s car, so Blair was itching for some action. The partners stood together looking around while standing close enough to each other that one was constantly brushing against or touching the other as they chatted. Blair had noticed Jim was like that too. It was as if he had to know where Blair was at all times to settle his senses. He thought it was about Sentinel touch. But here were H and Rafe doing the same thing.

The two cops had settled into police work after breakfast. Their assigned case was the execution style murder of a low life drug dealer named Switchblade, aka, George Glencoe. No one was mourning his passing, and as Brown had said, “We investigate the murder not judge the victim, even if he was a scumbag.” 

They were meeting their snitch, Fresh, as in Fresh Prince of Cascade, at the nearby boat launch, but were waiting on the higher boardwalk so they could see him, or anyone else approach. Rafe had already warned Blair to stay near the car, a refreshing variation on stay in the truck. Rafe and Henri stilled and with synchronized movements pulled back their jackets revealing gun and badge and faced the same direction. Blair followed their gaze with his camera and recorded the arrival of a terrified snitch.

Fresh looked around and nodded at Blair then hung his head. Blair could tell Rafe was trying to calm and placate the trembling man as Henri stood strong and tall watching their surroundings. Blair recalled the line from their breakfast retro hit. 

Stand by you like a tree, dare anybody to try and move me

Blair smiled and murmured, “Just like Jim.”

Blair continued to film, thinking he might use the footage as an example of closed societies and their body language. Rafe was exuding empathy and confidence, Henri resembled a stalwart warrior guarding his chief. 

Blair was shaken from his reverie by the sudden movement on his screen. Fresh had pulled away from Rafe and backed up towards the icy black water of the bay. Rafe followed trying to grab hold of the frightened man.

The startling noise of spinning tires on sand had Blair moving his camcorder towards the sound.

“Rafe! Blair! Get down! Everybody down!” screamed Brown. The sounds of automatic gunfire sliced through the air as bullets flew around them. Blair had the presence of mind to keep recording even as he slid behind the protection of the car. He heard grunts and screams from his friends, but didn’t stop filming until he was sure he had recorded the license plate and the profiles of the gunmen as the car screeched its tires getting away. Blair knew Jim would be able to identify them. Blair swiveled his head once more to see Henri, terror apparent on his face, tearing off his jacket, kicking off his shoes, and diving off the dock. Blair finally dropped his camera and ran to the dock to peer over the edge.

Brown had a barely conscious Rafe in a lifesaving hold. Rafe was holding on to his partner’s arm as best he could. The water surrounding Rafe was tinged with a deep red. Brown was trying to get to Fresh too, who was floundering and calling for help. Blair could see that Brown was faced with the dilemma of either helping Rafe or his snitch and trying to do both. Jim’s voice yelled in Blair’s mind, “Backup, Chief!” Blair took a precious moment to call it in and ask for backup and an ambulance before he tossed the phone aside, resolutely removed his jacket and shoes and dove in. His leg swung out and caught briefly on a rusty metal boat cleat on his way down, but Blair barely registered the pain, since the water was so freezing cold. 

Blair returned to the surface quickly shivering and sputtering. He got his bearings and looked around for Fresh. Blair spotted him and watched with horror as he sunk below the surface of the churning water. Blair was able to grab his arm and pull him to his chest. He turned to see that Henri was close and looked confused. Rafe’s eyes were closed.

“Henri! I got this! You have to get Rafe out of here!” Blair shouted. Henri was slow to respond and Blair feared hypothermia had set in. “Henri! Follow me to the boat launch. The water is shallow there we can pull these guys out. Come on, brother. I know you’re cold. Do it for Rafe.”

Brown shook his head to clear his mind and followed Blair. Luckily, Fresh seemed to be cooperating and not injured too badly.

Blair and Fresh stumbled up the boat ramp. Blair helped Fresh to sit then went to Henri to help pull Rafe from the water. They laid Rafe out on the soft sand and Henri fell at his side. “He’s been shot Blair. Took one in the shoulder. What… I can’t…” Brown was obviously in shock from the freezing temperatures of the bay and not thinking straight.

The Jim voice in Blair’s head took charge. He opened Rafe’s jacket and examined the wound. There was no exit wound and the freezing cold water had actually helped to slow the bleeding. “Henri, take off his jacket and press it into the wound. I think the silk lining will help seal it for now. Hold him close and share your body heat. I’ll go to the car and get the first aid kit and blankets.”

Henri carefully followed Blair’s instructions and was holding and murmuring to his partner, smoothing Rafe’s hair as he kept pressure on his wound. Blair struggled to his feet, ignoring the pain in his leg and the ice in his veins that made him feel clumsy and stiff. He placed a hand on Fresh’s shoulder. “Are you hurt?”

He answered slowly and cautiously. “No, Sir. But they were after me. Rafe saved me. Took a bullet for me. I owe him.”

Blair nodded in understanding. “Stay here, man. We’ll take good care of you. You’re safe with us. I’m gonna get you a blanket and an ambulance is coming.” As if on clue sirens could be heard in the distance coming closer fast.

As Blair hurried away he heard Henri sing softly;

You're all, you're all I want to strive for and do a little more

You're all, all the joys under the sun wrapped up into one

You're all, you're all I need

You're all I need

You're all I need to get by

~~~**~~~

Blair was still in the emergency room. He was raised to a sitting position on a temporary rolling bed in an examination room. After stitching his leg up, they covered him with heated blankets and inserted a warm saline solution IV in his arm to try to get his 95 degree temperature back into the normal range. They had told him that Rafe was being prepped for surgery, and Brown and Fresh were also in exam rooms being treated for mild hypothermia. Blair was a little disorientated and worried about his friends. He was thinking about asking for a phone to call Simon when he heard Jim’s voice.

“Sandburg, Blair. I want to see him now! I have his medical proxy, you have to let me… Simon, tell them! Nevermind, I’ll see for myself. Chief?”

Blair grinned as his Sentinel, in full Blessed Protector mode, bullied his way into the room. Jim was breathing heavy and red in the face like he had ran a marathon on the hottest day of the year. He had on his blue court suit but his dress shirt buttons were open at the neck and his tie was askew. Jim sniffed the air as he came up to the bed. “Chief? You alright? I smell your blood. What happened were you the one shot?”

Blair reached out awkwardly and took Jim’s hand. Jim grabbed hold and gently pulled Blair into a hug. Blair welcomed the warmth of his partner and rested his head on Jim's wide chest. “Oh, man, Jim, no. Rafe was shot and fell into the bay along with his snitch. Brown and I dove in after them. I think Rafe will be okay. The cold water kept him from bleeding out. Henri is a real hero, Jim, and I got it on tape.”

Relief was evident in Jim's voice. “Simon was told that he had three men down. One GSW and the others injured along with a CI, down by the docks. He picked me up at the courthouse. We were starved for information. We weren’t even sure if you were all still alive.” Jim began to smooth Blair’s curls and didn’t seem to want to let him go anytime soon.

Blair let him take what he needed. “I’m so sorry, Jim. You and Simon must have been frantic.” 

“Oh, yeah. I’d say so. I had to drive Simon’s car while he screamed at dispatch and the hospital staff at the same time.” Jim tilted his head in his classic listening pose. “Simon is with Brown now, trying to get him to drink some hot tea and calm down. Sounds like he’s refusing treatment and wants to see Rafe.” Jim listened some more. “Oh, Rafe’s vitals haven’t stabilized because of the hypothermia, so he hasn’t been taken to surgery yet. Oh, man, Brown threw the tea against the wall and took off to find Rafe. Simon just let out the biggest sigh.” 

Blair said sleepily, “They really love each other, man. I bet Rafe needs to see Henri right now as much as Henri needs to be with Rafe.”

“Yeah, babe. I can sympathize.” Jim finally let Blair go and eased him down into his pillows. Jim tucked the blankets around him, then placed his palm on Blair’s forehead.”You feel warmer now. Can you fill me in on the details of what happened?”

Blair told Jim about his eventful day, making sure Jim knew about the tape he made of the shooters and telling him to take care of Fresh. Jim listened carefully, examined the ragged cut on Blair’s leg and cringed at Blair’s heroics. When Blair started to fumble over his words, Jim turned a worried eye to the machines keeping track of Blair’s vitals. “Your IV is almost empty, and your temp is 97. That’s good. But your blood pressure is a little low. And you’re starting to slur your words. Did you eat today? I can scrounge you up some soup.”

“That's nice. Warm me up... so's I can go home. I wanna go home, Jim.”

“I know you do. Let me go talk to your doctor and I’ll get you some soup and tea, too. Is the camcorder in your backpack, Chief? I should give Simon the tape right away, and get Fresh into protective custody.” Jim lifted the backpack onto the bed and unzipped it.

Blair suddenly overcame his lethargy. “Jim. There’s something… a present for you in there.”

“Yeah? You got me a present?”

Blair smiled at the little boy look on the tough detective’s face. “More like saved you something.”

“Hey! I smell peeps! Is it that time already? Aw, you saved me some of your peeps. Thanks, Chief.” Jim reached in and snagged the last two peeps in the box. He popped them in his mouth one at a time and savored the sweet taste. “Ummm. You didn’t have to save me any. I know how much you enjoy them.”

“Yeah, I did, Jim. It’s a partner thing… and… I love you, man.”

Jim smiled and nodded. “I love you too, Chief. I’m glad you’re okay. I’ll go get the ball rolling so I can get you home.”

Blair watched his partner’s back as he walked away. He settled into his warm blankets and closed his eyes. Jim would take care of everything. Blair fell asleep confident that Henri would pull Rafe through. It was a partner thing.


End file.
